This invention relates generally to smoke treatment of edibles, such as meat, and more particularly concerns method and apparatus to more efficiently effect such smoke treatment.
There are certain objections and disadvantages associated with conventional smoke treatment of consumables such as meat. Among these are the length of curing time required for adequate exposure of the meat to the smoke which fills the enclosure wherein the meat is supported; the cost of hardwood or other fuel required to produce such smoke; and the pollution of the outside air to which the smoke is vented. While certain proposals have been made toward alleviating these problems, none to my knowledge has provided the unusual advantages associated with the present invention, as will appear. Among these are reduced smoke exposure time; reduced smoke and fuel requirements; greatly reduced pollution; and great simplicity of use.